Underneath The Lunar Eclipse
by angelinchains13
Summary: Rasqul never expected to be singled out by demons or that they ever existed. she especially dosent know why the hottest guy in school hates her guts when she has done nothing to him. shes about to question everything she has ever learned.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do i own kurama. I only own my oc Rasquel

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about all the errors in my grammar. I will try to improve it in the next chap. This is my first sorry here so please no flames. If i make anyone too ooc or my character becomes to Mary sue just let me know. :)

Ch1. Sight

Demon: An evil spirit, a devil, that's what it always says in the dictionary every time I looked the word up. I bet Webster never knew how true the definition actually was when he added it into his ever so famous book. My ivory hands closed the book and returned it to the shelf with all the other books about demons. Now don't get me wrong I wasn't always obsessed with these beasts I was just like everyone else worrying about pimples and other stupid things teenagers seemed to get worked up over. But recently that all changed and now I see them everywhere. At first it freaked me out it was obvious no one else could see them and I began to question my sanity but I soon grew use to them and learned if you pretend you don't know they're there they don't bug you, for the most part anyway. I couldn't help but allow a small chuckle escape my full lips at the irony of this and I was supposed to be a realist. Well therapist is off my list of future jobs.

I quickly pulled on my school uniform and ran in the direction of the school praying with all my might to make it on time. Let's just say we weren't the best of friends. I could hear my ugly black loafers thud softly against the pavement urging me to proceed faster. I softly thanked Ms. Harrison my former gym teacher for putting up with my defiance and pushing me through the tedious exercises you were forced to perform to "get you in shape," as they put it even through it was really a pointless effort to be rid of obesity. She always seemed to be ranting on about how athletic I was but too lazy to put an effort in my work was a waste. Which was a huge stereotype thing to say if you ask me? Just because someone preferably me, knows what she is doing and doesn't make a complete idiot of herself in sports does not mean I need to involve myself in any extra curriculum activities after school. Yes I am lazy.

I reluntecly entered the school late as always and so not looking forward to the never ending lecture on the importance of being on time by Mr. Jackson my Ap statistics teacher. Yeah I'm in all AP classes which totally suck but you try having a professor as a mother and lawyer as a father. "Late again Rasqul Valentino. I don't even know why you bother coming to class at all if you're not even going to take it seriously. Kids these days think life is just fun and games but once they finally realize the truth it's all too late. This is supposed to be a respectable school but its people like you that taint all the rest." I released a sigh and started heading in the back to my seat and lucky me it was next to a window. I didn't bother reminding Mr. Jackson that not only was I one of the schools best students but I also received applications from other schools far more better than this wanting me to attend their school. I only chose this one because it was closest and I wasn't worried about my future at all. Having parents as important as mine did have its advantages that I was prepared to use in my favor. I wasn't just athletic I had a good set of brains on me as well. I was the ideal model every girl wished to be. I'm not even going to mention my beauty because I don't want it to seem like I'm tooting my own horn and the fact that I'm not really concerned with things like that. Well until recently. My green orbs looked nonchalantly out the window forgetting all about Mr. Jackson and his lecture (he tended to carry on) as they came across a huge blob thing that was moving. I immediately knew it was a demon but what surprised me was the fact that it was here at my school. But it was my fault for letting me get fazed by this scene. Why wouldn't a demon come to my school when they were everywhere else? He probably wanted to get a head start in his education or something, who was I to judge.

I continued to stare at the demon until the bell rang finding it to be no threat I grabbed my things and left as I headed to English. I didn't bother to talk to anyone on my way down the hall and no one bothered to talk to me. Now don't get me wrong it's not like I'm unpopular or anything I actually am I'm just not very social and people understand that small trait about me. Even before the bell ranged indicating that class has stared I was already board out of my mind. Doing the same thing day after day did get tiresome and a little change in it would be fine once in a while but with my personality there wasn't really much I could do. I was the type of person that found it hard to cut it loose in a crowd which I blamed my parents for seeing as how their too serious and it must have rubbed off on me.

conceited: Vanity, an exaggerated opinion of oneself, that's what I thought I was but it was a small trait about myself I found hard to change but everyone had their flaws and even I couldn't escape from them. I was deep in thought when I headed to my fifth period class and not paying attention to where I was going. I must have been going too fast because when I skewed around the corner I bumped into a strong figure rather hard and we both tumbled down a flight of stairs landing pretty hard on the cold tiled floor. "Ow, that hurt," I mumbled opening my eyes again to notice that I was spread across a male body in an awkward position. A blush formed on my face as I quickly removed myself off of the unlucky victim of my assault. "I'm sorry," I apologized as the guy pulled himself off the floor and patted his clothes from the dust that was invisible to my eyes that clanged to him. I allowed myself to steal a look into his emerald eyes to notice that he was glaring at me with such animosity that I cringed and warily looked away. If looks could ki8ll I thought when I noticed him leaving his long red hair swaying slightly as he moved. I quickly recollected myself to notice that there were no witness to gossip later on this incident and I allowed myself a sigh of relief.

During class my thoughts kept wavering back to the incident feeling quite uneasy about the glare and getting the feeling that there was more to it than the fall. But my realistic side kicked in telling me that there was no reason to think any more of it that there was no reason for him to hate me over anything else seeing as other than that brief encounter we had never met before, never even crossed paths. Trust me I would know if I seen him before seeing as he was the most gorgeous person I have ever laid my eyes on and not easy to forget about. So the only explanation I could come up with was the fall. But for the first time my instincts kept doubting my realist mind. Hops, luck, fate, destiny and dreams are things I never believed in. they were the things only the misguided believed in. Things just don't fall from the sky and into your lap if you want something then go and get it, sitting around and wishing for it to come to you is idiotic and a waste of time. You made your own miracles. The only thing that had ever threatened my morals was when I began seeing the demons but like everything else that goes against my logic I just accept it as it is and go on about my life to keep my mental state stable and functioning properly and that is exactly what I need to do with this bad feeling from the guy. And I will.

Warm blood gushes out

Eyelids grow heavy

Breathing in gasps

The end is so close

I can taste it in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurama or Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else you recognize.

Authors note: Here's Ch. 2, sorry if there are any grammar marks I missed and thanks for reading it. I would really love your reviews so I know that there are people that do like this story and I'm not completely wasting my time typing it. I would also like help on how to improve as well (besides the grammar, I already know that sucks.)

Ch. 2. Courage

Have you ever wondered that there's more to life than school and paying the bills? Well that's the feeling I got when one over confident demon thought that I would be a tasty treat last night. I swear out of all the people on the street that night he had to single me out but then again, perhaps it was a good thing he did. I can't imagine what someone else would of done if they were in my situation through running, screaming and death does come to mind so I guess I can imagine. I try to act like everything's fine and all but it all just seems too much at times, I'm a high schooler I shouldn't have to worry about being eaten in the middle of the night. Perhaps I should learn how to defend myself better and learn some ways to turn the tables on them. Being the prey all the time gets exhausting, defense isn't enough I need offensive if I hope to live.

My eyes flashed over to my window wondering if I was imaging things but I'm sure there was an abnormal tapping coning from the other side. Then I heard it again, a soft clicking noise as if someone was tapping a long fingernail against the glass. My body instantly froze up with fear, not now I thought looking anxiously around the large bedroom for a weapon and cursing under my breath when nothing suitable was in range. I grabbed the closest object hoping desperately that my heavy math book would finally come in use. Yeah right, unless he hated the subject as much as me which did seem to calm me a little with my strange sense of humor picturing the book to be like a cross with a vampire and the demon crossing his fingers in a sign of protection while running away muttering curses. But not enough. Never enough with these pests.

I gathered what small courage I had and removed myself from my queen size bed with the comforting dark blue blankets and dozens or so of pillows that urged me to hide under for protection. I slowly made my way over to the window, hesitated then ripped the curtains away only to be met with a branch. I stood there cursing myself for being stupid and paranoid over a branch as I recollected myself waiting for the shaking and uneasiness to pass from my fright. When it passed I turned around to be face to face with a… you guessed it, demon. My mouth opened to scream but only to find that it couldn't as my knees buckled causing me to fall to the floor. I couldn't move. I was so scared I actually became paralyzed as I stared death in the eyes with sweaty, clammy hands and the urge to puke. My ivy eyes filled up with tears hating the way it was all going to end. All those years wasted in school. My hands gripped the now pointless math book until my knuckles turned white as the demon inched towards me giving me a perfect view of his pearly white fangs that were going to pierce my soft, fragile flesh.

"I heard that you were supposed to be this feisty human girl that was making us appear as fools." It chuckled. "But I suppose I heard wrong." He grabbed my shoulders and yanked me from the floor nearly ripping my arms off right out or their sockets. His long yellow claws pierced my skin as warm blood dripped from my fingertips and stained the newly bought carpet. He released another series of chuckles at my lack of trying to escape and grabbed a handful of silky black hair roughly yanking my head back in the process. "It's been awhile since I had someone as tasty as you." He stopped waiting but continued on when I didn't say anything. "Though it's a shame you gave in so easily. I would of preferred a chase but oh well, can't be too picky these days now can we?" He smirked causing chills to run down my numb body my eyes which were tightly closed opened slightly to see the demon sniffing me hungrily before he made an attempt to eat me.

I felt so stupid for allowing this to happen and here I thought I was so strong all this time just because I survived to live all these years. "The dead walking," was what people used to call me. I was born with this really bad heart that threatens to give out at any moment. But somehow I miraculously recovered when I turned thirteen, three years ago. A disease that was to kill me saved my life, doctors told me when they found out another part of my body was defected and my heart beating at a much slower pace than others and stopping was what saved my life. If my heart had been in perfect working order then it would have pumped my blood faster through my veins speeding up the process and killing me. Yah, go heart. Bud did I ever give up hope even when I had my mysterious heart problems? No. So why give up now? Yeah I had a six foot demon leering over me that threatened to eat me (believe me he stunk and I was in dire need of a shower) but if you look at it from a different perspective this wasn't much different than my health problems. Well, besides the demon part.

I could feel his sharp fangs brush up against my throat preparing to sink in once he found the spot he wanted. My hands which still held the math book somehow, gripped it tighter, pulled my arm back and slammed it hard on the side of the demons head knocking him hard onto the ground. Before he even was able to stand up I was already out the window and climbing down the maple tree outside my window. My feet softly hit the grass and I did a 180 degree, checking my surroundings and the window to see if he had followed me. I needed to get him away from my family at all cost. "Hey, get back here!" The demon yelled sticking his head out the window giving me a view of the thin line of blood coming from the wound I inflicted upon him. Rasqul 1, demon 0, scores one for me. I flipped him off as I began my sprint to 'whoknowswhere' hoping that I could somehow come up with a plan.

I heard the demon curse and a loud thud indicating that he was following me. Good, so far so good now all I needed was a plan to take him down not to hard right? "Girl, where do you think you're going?" the demon yelled and by the sound of his voice he wasn't too far behind me. "You don't possible think you can get away from me." He chuckled as if finding me attempts to be amusing which was just great on my half there's nothing I like more than to entertain my enemy. Not. I could hear his loud footsteps gaining on me effortlessly as the realization hit me I was being toyed with. Why didn't I notice it sooner? What was I thinking there was no way I can out run or overpower a demon they were more physically fit that us. In fact I think everyone is more fit than me now that I think about it. I really hate exercising. There was no way I can out run him but I can out smart him. Humans (or me) got demons beat in that department. I allowed myself to trip turning so that I fell on my back and when I seen the eerie shadow leaping towards me I lifted my feet toward it, placing my hands on the ground while pushing my body into the air with the momentum allowing my feet to connect with my target. The demon.

I kicked him toward a concrete wall hard enough that the concrete gained some cracks from where the demon had hit. It's true I didn't have much physical strength but my legs strength was extraordinary and made up from my lack of upper body strength. All those years of being forced into soccer to "experience new things," mom had put it when it really was to get me out of the house so she can have some peace and quiet were finally paying off. Go soccer, not. Before the demon could figure out what was going on (they were really slow) I attacked him again with a kick to the wound I inflicted with my math book in hopes of making it worse and giving him brain damage. Not that it would have made any difference but if he happened to die of it then hey this was a pretty good plan. As my kick was about to make contact with his shoulder he somehow blocked it in time and flipped me over so I landed hard on my back and the wind knocked out of me. "Thought you could defeat me," he let out a roaring sound that must have been a laugh," now that's funny. I admit you surprised me with that kick but let's be reasonable. I'm a demon, your mortal. There's no way I could ever be defeated by one." He laughed hard again and kicked me back to the ground as I attempted to unsuccessfully to stand up.

"What do you want with me there are tons of other people out there so why does every one of you guys come after me?" I knew that it was wrong to try to pass this demon onto somebody else but I'm sixteen years old. I have a right to be selfish at times especially when there were so many suicidal people in the world that wouldn't mind being killed by a demon (I doubt even they would like the whole eating you part.) so why me? I doubt I even taste food, bitter probably. The demon laughed again, "You really don't know, how stupid can you get." Thanks, it's nice to be called stupid by someone stupider, really. My green orbs stared confusedly at him wondering what he was going to say and if I could come up with a plan of escape before he realizes it. "Let me explain it to you, demons prefer to go after humans with high spiritual pressure because it's more appetizing to them than normal humans. The reason you girl are always being chased is because your spiritual pressure is alarmingly high even for others of your kind. Therefore you become what chocolate is to humans to us.

You are our chocolate." The demon finished proudly but his statement still left you a bit confused and you doubted that the demon knew the answer but it was worth a shot. "But why do I have such a strong spiritual pressure? I never asked for it." The demon gave you a weird look before releasing yet another series of laughs. He bent down to your level which happened to be in a sitting position knowing that running was futile but refusing to be laying on the ground. God knows where it had been. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he talked trying my best not to squint my nose in disgust at his foul breath. I didn't want to anger him in anyway and speed up the process of my death. "You didn't ask for it," he confusedly said before running a hand through his greasy brown hair, "child do you even know what humans as well as demons would give to have even the tiniest amount of your power but you can't even appreciate it let alone use it. That's sad." The demon leaned closer to me and whispered menacingly into my ear, "But don't worry. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

The demon gripped my hair tightly forcing me to fall on my back then jumping on top of me and pinning my arms above my head with one of his hands preventing any escape I might have come up with. Though I knew that struggling was pointless I couldn't help but at least try, kind of like when you're little and you're told not to put your hands on the stove when it's hot because you will burn yourself but you do anyway. The demon completely ignored my attempts as his head inched closer to my neck. It was clear he meant business and I mentally told myself that if I do in fact get out of this then I will at least carry a weapon to protect myself with. I gave up fighting him and squeezed my eyes tightly shut waiting for the end to come and hoping he would make it quick and painless. I felt sharp teeth penetrate my neck with a loud thump following and the demons weight lifted from my slim body. My eyes reopened just in time to witness the once alive demons body embedded into the wall and discenagrating (SP?) which wasn't a pretty sight. The corner of my eyes seen movement and my head turned toward that direction to face an icy glare of green orbs as realization hit me.

Eye lids slowly open:  
>tear soaked face greets me:<br>new scar on body:  
>the end is so far: I<br>feel happy and alive.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 UNDERSTANDING

Authors note: thanks for reading this and I would like to give a special shout out Antiqua-Hime17 for being my very first review. to vampireSiren for also reviewing. And last Larry for being my second and fourth review. Thanks for continuing to review it, lets me know that you are still reading this. Anyway sorry it took so long getting this up and I hope you all have a great new year.

"Why are you here?" I choked out still not believing my eyes which were staring straight at Suichi Minimoto, the gorgeous red haired God that came to our school. Or at least that's what every girl (except me) and a few of the guys thought. I would even bet a few teachers thought of him like that as well, it was sickening. but the thing that confused me the most wasn't the adoration Mimimoto seemed to get (Hey,I've been there or still at, I stopped paying attention) but why he seemed to hate me so much and this went farther than me "accidently," pushing him down the stairs. Trust me I would love to do that again. This guy is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Is that your way of thanking someone for saving your life?" he growled out pushing my sanity to the edge with each passing second that passed us by.

"Um, thanks," I said causing a smirk to form on his face.

"There's no need to thank me. If I had known the girl endangered was you than I never would have wasted my time. I would have allowed him to devour you." that was the last straw. I could no longer sit there and allow this prissy boy mock me anymore. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him done to my level (unfortunately he was a head taller than me but that wasn't going to stop me from beating the crap out of him. And my parents wanted to put me into anger management classes, this works way better than waiting in a room all day and talking about your feelings) our eyes glared into the other waiting for one of us to crack under the pressure, my gripped tightened around his shirt and with venom dripping I forced the question into words that were lingering in my head, "why do you hate me? Did I do something wrong?" I watched as his eyes shifted slightly from confusion, pity, anger then back to hatred leaving me wondering if the pity part was directed at me or not.

His large hand came to rest on top of my hand that was holding his shirt hostage. His fingers curled around my hand then pried and yanked it loose from his shirt now leaving my hand hostage in its place. I didn't like that one bit. It left me in a vulnerable situation reminding me that I was no match for him, physically at the very least, if things started to get out of hand. He was reminding me to know my place. His warm hands that easily wrapped completely around my thin, delicate wrists could with very little to no effort break in a heartbeat. I tried to pull my arm back straining under the newly tightened grip and coming up empty. I wasn't going to break his grip unless he allowed me to I thought bitterly.

"Let me go," I whined still trying to break his grip. He chuckled but obeyed me anyway leaving red marks running along my bruised wrists. I glared up at him while rubbing my wrists, "you never answered my question," I spat at him

He nonchalantly shrugged. "I owe you no explanation girl." He turned around and stared walking off, "I advise you to leave town. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" he chuckled again before disappearing into the night. What the hell I thought is he threating me? I scoffed and mentally reminded myself to stay on my guard around him.

I left the house for school glad that today was Friday. I needed a day off from everything and planned on taking a trip to the next town with a couple of friends. We haven't decided if we wanted to go shopping or swimming at the beach, even if it was a little cold for the beach the water should still be warm. I was surprised my mother haven't noticed my hour, hour and half absence from home (my father was on trip for" business," he claimed) but then gain she doesn't even notice things like that. The only things she's concerned about me is if I get good grades or not, stupid things like that. She even hired a nanny to take care of me when I was little because "she didn't have time". Even though it gives me a lot of freedom I can't help but wish she was stricter like other parents, you know the saying you're never happy with what you have. My amusement quickly left when I approached the school. The school itself wasn't what changed my mood though as average looking as it was with plain ordinary land scape and the fact that the board clearly didn't want to waste any more money to make the school look more inviting, (old people with no sense of fashion really shouldn't try to design or plan things.) no, it was Shichi Minimoto that was the culprit, even when he's not here he ruins my day. Is the feeling I have for him obsession?

I'm always looking over my shoulder for him now. Greet, I'm turning into a stalker like other girls next thing you know I'll be outside his house peeking through his window. Trust me I didn't find that appealing at all.

I shooked my head clearing it from the negative thoughts running through. I was being paranoid. I sat in my cozy seat by the window forcing myself from thinking of a specific topic I dare not mention because then I would be thinking about it. I absently mindedly stared at the window in the direction the blob demon from yesterday to notice its absence from its spot. Feeling content and not exactly satisfied while listening to Mr. Johnsons lecture on "Who knows what," a favorite topic of his he seemed to always be on along with, "who cares," and "why am I in here," though my favorite is "please kill me," on Mondays. I reread the random words and phrased inscribed on my desk. People have really creative minds. When I grew tired with that I would always count something, being clouds, tiles, light, ants on the window, even leaves on or off of the tree or I would rock on the heels of my chair (I only fell back a couple of times) and or doodle/write on whatever. (Yes, I'm one of the people vandalizing the desk though I like to call it "thinking out of the box" and not using paper like normal people) anything to prevent dying of boredom while listening to him. Sad, I know. I jumped when I felt my leg vibrate glad that no one saw and reached to my cell to find a text from Tsuki, my best friend.

Looking 4word 2 trip. Wish Mr. J would shut up

Ttyl

$chains n bonds$

I texted her back glad that I wasn't the only one board out of her mind and gave Tsuki a thankful smile. Once the bell rung I wandered into the halls being extra careful today still feeling alert with the threat I was giving by some false God. I ignored the giggling girls clustered together by the lockers holding lip gloss in their hands and reapplying the glossy substance on their already shinning lips. I ignored the slab stab of envy for them knowing that if it wasn't for the recent attacks by the demons I would be over there with them. I have been able to see demons in my younger life just like my grandmother who I was a spitting image of. She explained to me why I could see them but it was so long ago and I was a child that I didn't pay attention very well though it was something about my blood. It was probably defective or something and would kill me one day. I don't know. The one rule I do remember was to tell no one of this which I was more than happy to oblige by. Didn't need to be locked up in some loony bin. But I remembered this only recently. My grandmother died when I was five or six and my" sight" of them had stopped and I forgot about them completely like a typical toddler would. You know the saying out of sight out of mind. I still don't understand how I lost the "sight" and why it started back up years later with a force so strong it was like it was trying to fill up the missing years.

Strange that I only seemed to remember all this last night in a dream after being chased and threatened. I was so sure I would have had a dream of being torn limp from limp by the demon and Minimoto standing in the background pointing and laughing. Overactive imagination, I know but it's not like he wouldn't do it. I'm sure if he had a chance he would point and laugh at me all day. Funny how God suddenly transformed into the devil in my mind. If only I know how I would stop the sight again but it wouldn't be the same. Sure I couldn't see them but I would know they're there and not being able to see them would make it worse. Wonder if I can talk to my grandmother from beyond, do some crazy ritual dance on her grave to summon her. Bet that would be a nice view for the other people visiting their loved ones; might even scare them away and get me kicked out. Wow, kicked out of a cemetery that would be a great essay to write for college "well l you see Professor I was doing a ritual dance to summon my decreased grandmother so she could tell me how to make it so I can't see demons anymore and or tell me why I see them. Did you know they exist but are invisible to the normal human eye there's even one on your shoulder." Yeah that would totally get accepted; to the crazy house or maybe not even there I would be too crazy. I would have to be put in a building by myself so I can rot away.

I chuckled slightly walking into my next class. Minimoto was really starting to ruin my life. I did the same thing in this class as the last and was glad when it had finally ended. Being the first person to leave, thankful I was lucky enough to get the seat by the door I almost cursed out loud when a certain red haired devil crossed my path. Or rather I crossed his seeing as I once again bumped into him, lucky for us there were no stairs involved. "Sorry," I mumbled backing away from him to give the two of us some space.

I was fully aware of the eyes boring into mine. I had touched the girl's god and minimoto had touched the boy's goddess. I knew the rumors that always seemed to run around the school, something along the lines with minimoto and I being the "it" couple at school. Too bad they were dead wrong about that. In fact we would never be a good couple as metaphors go minimoto was the dog and I was the cat. Pure opposites, but just as deadly.

"That's alright Miss Valentino," he smiled sincerely at me. "See you later and please be careful," he gently held my hand and brought it to his tender lips kissing slightly then releasing. A bunch of gasps and awes erupted in the hall from the male and females students and I swear I heard some teachers as well.

He winked at me then turned away and diapered into the halls making me wonder if he's pmsing or something. It was obvious by his eyes that he didn't mean anything he did and said but people believe only what they want to believe in, Despite the evidence screaming right in front of their faces. Ignorance is bliss, I thought while continuing to head to my next class ignoring the interruption moments ago that was already being erased from my mind. Not. I took my seat wondering again if something was wrong with Minimoto and why he kissed me. Sure it was on the hand but it was a kiss nonetheless and I certainly don't find any pleasure in it.

"Hey, Rasqul," someone chirped causing me finally notice the blond chick standing at my desk. I vaguely remembered her name to be Sachi on of Minimotos "biggest fans," as they all say but why was she talking to me unless it was to rant on me for being near Minimoto (and kissing) but the look in her eyes told me it wasn't about that.

"Yeah?"I hesitantly said noticing the brightness in her eyes change brighter as I answered

"I just wanted to know where you and Minimoto san are going for your date tonight.'

I wish she was ranting on me instead of the absurdity of words that just flowed from her mouth.

"Sachi san Minimoto san and I are not going out. We're not even friends." I said choosing my words carefully so I didn't upset her. She stared at me confusedly for a moment then leaned closer to my desk allowing me to get a whiff of her tropical shampoo he obviously used this morning. Pushing a blond strand behind her double pierced ear she continued, "That's funny. I was told that the two of you had plans tonight for dinner." She rocked back on her heels as if uncomfortable with this information.

"Who told you that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "why Minimoto san himself told me that along with a bunch of other girls that were clustering around him.

I'm going to kill him. "I'm so…." I started as the bell rung cutting me off in mid-sentence. Sachi gave me a reassuring smile before heading back to her seat encouraging me to go for it. I'm seriously going to kill him I thought again.

I wasn't able to concentrate after that and honestly who would be able to when you had a date with your enemy and you were not informed of it yet. This cycle seemed to follow me all throughout the day as girls and boys came up to me to see if the information they had heard were in fact true. Some glared and gave off the hate vibe towards me and Shuichi for stealing the other away but most congratulated me. They were all saying how happy they were and how they knew it would only be a matter of time before we were married with two kids, (I swear these people had a way over the top overactive imagination. Married and two kids? It was just one date that I was positive I was not going to go to. Let's see how my future not husband feels about that.)

I was glowing with joy when my last class had ended and I was home free from this madness. I'm sure I even ran down the hallways and slammed open the double doors freeing myself from the curious but nerve racking students wishing for once to not be popular. but I can't remember, seeing has how my mind went completely blank when I noticed the devil himself at the bottom of the stairs leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his well-toned chest. He noticed me and waved, a simple hi gesturing me to follow him. He had some nerve I thought rage filling my body with every intention to do him harm.

I'm going to kill him.

I am watching you

Your every move

Stuck to your bedroom wall

I am the fly you can't get away

I will always be there

Even if you don't wish it


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 surprise

Authors note: sorry this took so long hope you enjoy.

I slowly made my way towards him never once adverting my gaze from his for fear of losing my target. "It's a pleasure to see you again Rasqul san. I pray that you are still in good health," shuichi said when I approached him. I had to give it to him He really did sound sincere. But I wasn't going to let that fool me it was apparent that he was putting up an act for our curious eavesdroppers. It was strange how the whole area surrounding us all of a sudden became quiet with every eye in our direction. People needed a life.

Shuichi, taking the hint that I refused to play along grabbed my hand and lead me away. "Let us speak in a place more private," he added so as not to draw attention to my lack of emotions I was giving off towards him except anger and hatred. The complete opposite feelings a normal girl would have for him

Though the grip seemed gentle to the human eye there was no denying the raw feelings he had toward me emitting from his touch. He was pissed. I allowed him to drag me from the school grounds and into the nearest alley putting some distance between us and the school In case of followers. Even though every survival instinct went off telling me to not go down that dark mysterious alley alone with him. I ignored it. Suppressing the need to refuse I followed him knowing full well it was a huge mistake and every survival knows never to get cornered or follow the predatory to an enclosed dark space with no witness around. But "curiosity killed the cat," they say and this was my one chance to extract information from him.

He pulled me in front of him pushing my body so my back was up against the rough brick building and placing his arms on either side of me stopping any attempts of escape I might have come up with.

Male dominance radiating from him caused me to glare even harder into his emerald eyes refusing to give in. males never change when it came to dominance. "What do you want?" I growled getting fed up with this whole issue between us. He remained silent his eyes still locked on mine, glaring as if he were trying to pierce into my fragile but stubborn soul. Finding nothing he released a sigh closing his eyes in the process before staring back at the fuming impatient girl before him. "Why have you not obeyed my orders and left town like I asked of you?" he answered his voice strained as he tried to control his anger and not do anything rash to the unreasonable child before him.

Looking surprised I answered him," you're joking right?" stopping to see if he would answer but realizing he wasn't I released a series of laughs. "You seriously thought I would listen and leave. I'm a fifteen year old girl. Where in the world am I supposed to go?" I laughed again. "What? Did you expect me to say ok and pack my bags and leave with nowhere to go? What a stupid thing to ask." I continued to mock his question noticing his eyebrows narrow with anger and getting a sense of glee that I angered him more.

"I have warned you and you refused to obey. What comes next is entirely your own doing and not of my own." He strained, acid falling from each word as the threat nailed itself down into my soul. This was not good. I was trapped and had no way to protect myself from his attacks. I was what he wanted me to . As if sensing my newly fond fear he smirked causing me to push myself against the wall to gain distance. Even if a few inches. Noticing that he was moving closer I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

I must have caught him off guard because he jumped and I knowing that this would be my last chance at escape took advantage of his moment of weakness and ducked under his arm and ran. It didn't matter if he was faster than me. All that did was getting in a crowd. Being the saint that he is he would never attack me in front of a crowd.

My legs burned and I could hear him gathering his senses and realizing my plan but I was so close to safety there was no way he could prevent my escape now. At least that what I thought until a hand was placed on my upper arm yanking me back with incredible force that my back slammed hard into the brick wall knocking the breath out of me.

I sat there gasping and glaring at the male before me. It was apparent that I had underestimated him but he has also underestimated me. Though now was not the time to inform him of his careless mistake. "It seems as though you wish to remain stubborn to the end. But I would advise you to use a different tactic next time. At least try to make this a challenge for me. Could you do that please?" Shuichi teased while walking slowly toward me as if he wished this to be over and spare him of the boredom.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I had planned that out perfectly there was no way he could have caught up to me that fast. It was inhuman. I gasped as the realization finally came to me. He was not human. His speed, strength, looks and intelligence were far more superior to be marked of as human. He had to be something else. He had to be a demon. Shuichi caught my eye and chuckled at my newly found fear.

"It is as you suspect I am not truly mortal," he chuckled again while running a hand nonchalantly through his crimson locks. "But then again, you are not truly mortal either." I was confused at his last statement. What did he mean that I wasn't mortal? Did that make me a demon? But I couldn't be I knew that I was my parent's child. I had seen my birth certificates as well as my parents so I knew they're mortal as well. So I couldn't be a demon I thought.

I was about to question his sanity when I noticed my plan was starting to take effect. Loud screams could be heard coming toward the alley in a stamped mob kind of way. Shuichi looked briefly at my smirked face then back towards the noise. A frown appeared on his face as he became aware of my plan followed by an angry glare at his mistake. The noise came into view now and dozens of girls could be seen pushing and shoving one another to get towards the red haired God.

I swear I could see the elegant and frail Sachi clawing the other girls eyes out to get toward him. She was the worst of them all. I stood still smirking in shuichi`s direction," is this a good enough tactic for you or am I still lacking?" I teased humiliating him in any way I could. He turned back towards me with an icy glare causing me to whimper in fear and take a few steps away from him and as quickly as it had come it left as the God found himself engulfed in a sea of hormonal teenage girls.

Taking my final chance to escape I dashed out of the alley way and towards my house. Wishing that this would be the last time my eyes would see the enraged God. It won't, and next time there was a good possibility that our next encounter would have me six feet under. There's nothing like a God's wrath and I had pissed the God of my school off. As if that wasn't enough I had humiliated him to a great degree. Damn. My life sucks

When my feet had finally carried me home I had a slight urge to keep going until I was safely half way across the world. Though not wanting to diminish my pride and give him the satisfaction I forced my hands to open the door to my home. Instantly the smell of freshly made double chocolate chip cookies found its way to my nose causing me to step back outside and check the house number wondering if I had somehow walked into the wrong one by mistake. Finding it accurate I made my way towards the kitchen to find the culprit at hand.

"Rasqul sweetie you're home," my mom said stating the obvious. At least she looked like my mom because the real one wouldn't be wearing a yellow feminine apron with a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hand. Nor would she have called me sweetie with a warm smile still present on that oddly familiar face. So why was I seeing this now? Normally she would still be at work doing whatever so as long as she didn't have to come home and play mother. A game she never really enjoyed seeing as there was no profit in having a child. Money wise at least.

"Is everything alright dear?" my "mother" asked sensing my uneasiness. I allowed myself to take a couple of steps back as my "mother" continued to stare at me with hurt eyes as if I had hurt her feelings. Yeah, fat chance of that ever happening. The familiar woman took a step towards me and opened her mouth as though she was about to say something but I certainly wasn't going to stick around long enough to listen. I fled out of the room not quite thinking clearly. I had had no idea what I was going to do next or where I was planning to go. All I knew was that I needed to get away and fast. They were like cockroaches. No matter how much you got rid of them they just kept coming back. My mother's a demon. Go figure.

I made it to the living room and noticed her standing in front of my exit with a butcher's knife in hand. I really needed to hit the gym. "Sweetie what is the matter? You can tell me, your mother what ails you. I promise to make it better," she smirked at that last part and I certainly didn't want to know what she had in mind but that butcher knife was a hell of a good clue. I backed away slowly before running up the stairs and into my room. If I could just grab that weapon I hid everything might turn out ok. I hope. My ears picked up her chuckling causing me to increase my speed. This demon was really starting to get on my nerves.

My hands clasped the door tightly before yanking it open as if my life depended on it. Because it kind of did. I leaped into the room towards the direction of my bed barely missing the claws that were aimed for my neck. My hands clasped around something cold before a weight was added to my slender body. The new demon pushed me slightly so that I was on my back instead of side and cupped my chin slightly.

"Who are you?" I gasped shifting slightly underneath him. Why did all demons feel the need to have me pinned? Really, was it just a way for them to show dominance or something because there was no way it was to prevent me from escaping. We both knew that was impossible so it would be nice to not be in this awkward position for once.

"My name is Acedia, my princess and you dear will do exactly as I say." Acedia said and I noticed a slight change in his eye but it only lasted for an instant. Before I could question it I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed the pressure against my body became increasingly heavier. A gasp broke its way from my tender lips as the need for air began to fill my lungs. "G-Get off," I grunted while my hands tried to unsuccessfully rip themselves from his. It was apparent that I was not going to be released unless he willed it. A chuckle escaped his lips as they came increasingly close to my own, his eyes staring straight into me.

I could feel a blush forming across my face and mentally scolded myself for feeling this way seeing as how he was still transformed into my mother's appearance. But it was obvious he was a guy and putting a guy right on top of somebody even in a woman's disguise didn't really help the hormones much. He smirked as if he had been reading my mind and who knows he actually might be able to. I'm no expert on demons though that would be a very funny college major.

He held my hands in one of his while the free one that had been cupping my chin yanked my head forward so that my lips gently brushed up against his. "Please," I gasped," at least get out of my mother's appearance." Great, I was about to be killed or worst by this mother shifting demon and all I can worry about is him French kissing me in her form. Well hell, that's just fine with me. Kissing an ugly deformed smelly demon no problem and hey added bonus points if he intends to kill you but oh God please don't let me kiss my mother. That would be totally worse. Good job Rasqul, keep worrying about the insignificant things.

The demon actually stared at me for a full minute before breaking into a laugh. Great, now I'm being laughed at. I don't think anything can get worse than this. I glared hard at him while waiting for him to stop being as patience as I could considering the situation I was in."If that is what you wish my princess than it shall be done." He said once he was able to get his laughter down enough so that speech was possible. Though he still continued to laugh and tears could be seen at the corners of his eerie familiar emerald eyes I noticed the eyes becoming lighter and his features growing in size. I shut my eyes not wishing to see his metamorphosis and felt the weighs on top of me become heavier and warmer. After what seemed like an eternity but was really a few seconds my eyes reopened to be met with the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen

A huge blush that reached all the way through my body formed itself on me as I seen the most beautiful person I had ever seen before in my life, (He even excelled Shuichi, which is pretty much impossible), on top of me smiling and completely naked.

Rusted chains hanging from the wall

Abandoned, alone all through the night

Tears ready to fall


End file.
